


Love or L.O.V.E

by TheCorruptedGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sans, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I can't help myself., Insecure sans, M/M, Multi, Reader Needs a Hug, Sans Needs A Hug, Stressed Sans, Suicidal Thoughts, Wholesome Reader, insomniac reader, smol sans - Freeform, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorruptedGoddess/pseuds/TheCorruptedGoddess
Summary: Sans had a terrible nightmare and he needs you to comfort him. Too bad you guys weren't as close as you used to be for Sans have been avoiding you lately.Don't take it personally, he's just overwhelmed by your presence ever since you both founded out that you were soulmates! He just didn't know how to react.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Undertale Player
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Love or L.O.V.E

**Author's Note:**

> {Um, wait, hold up! Before you start reading, let me warn you about a few things that's gonna happen that might trigger some of you. This story involves disturbing contents such as suicide. Though it doesn't happen, but it is mentioned. Anxiety, depression, cussing, and insecurities also exist in this timeline. So if you're really sensitive about that topic... I suggest you don't read this one but you could still read it if you'd like. It's not like I didn't warn you. Read at your own risk. This story is mostly about angst anyways, heheh... Woops. But of course there's also alot of comfort. And some fluffy fluff. Well, pretty much humorous stuff at the end, hahaha. Man do I love making people have mixed emotions. But in all seriousness. I can't be serious all the time.}

Eyes flashing a bright crimson, watching Sans every movement from across the judgement hall. The air was tense, thick with a dark aura surrounding the area and sparking magic from one of the two figures in the room. The atmosphere was so thick with tension you could practically slice it with a blade, a blade that was coated in thick dust and blood.

It was silent. Not even the birds was chirping. This timeline... It felt different. Something was off, but Sans couldn't figure out what. He thought that this was just another typical genocide run. But the air was thicker with much more sinister meaning behind it that made Sans even more uncomfortable than in any other genocide runs. He doesn't remember what happened in the other timelines before this one, but he was sure that there were resets happening. Despite not knowing completely over what a reset is in the first place or how it happens. But he knew it existed. He knew for sure that this wasn't the first time the **_humans_** had done this. He had felt way too many deja vu to know that it's not normal. And this time, he knew the human was no longer... The human he knew.

This was suppose to be a pasifist timeline, he was sure of it, but then why did the human suddenly attacked when they were being confronted by Undyne? They went all the way back to snowdin, _killing_ _past all the monsters that they once spared,_ _including_ **_Papyrus_**. They even somehow managed to go back to the ruins and _killed_ _**every** monster _there. _Killing_ the goat lady that had only shown them kindness. Going back through waterfall where there was nothing left but blood and dust. It was so sudden, that the residents of waterfall, snowdin, and the ruins didn't have time to evacuate or escape. They were all caught by surprise. The human was much faster than last genocide runs. He just _knew_ it, because this timeline was so different than the others he _knew_ something was wrong, he _knew _because with all the sudden changes, he somehow remembers the other timelines that he originally don't remember happening. <s>_**It's probably**__** because this time it wasn't Frisk who's been possessed this time.**_</s> Why? What happened? Why did they suddenly snap in the middle of a pasifist run? Thank the stars that at least hotland had the chance to evacuate. Despite that, there were still some unfortunate monsters that were **determined** to stop the monster massacre. Couldn't say that was a wise decision though. In the end, they still all got dusted. **_<s>They even killed Frisk</s>_**.

So here they are, the human, standing before him across the judgement hall.

Standing there giving Sans shivers of unpleasantness. Standing there, just staring him down, saying and doing absolutely nothing. Standing there, with a look that gives him nightmares if he wasn't in one already. Standing there, with that creepy smile on their face with dull crimson eyes. Standing there, holding a dusty, bloody knife. Standing there, wEaRInG pAPyrUs'S ScARf.

Standing _there_, **_wEaRInG (Y/N)'s BoDY_**.

That **_Demon_**, took everything from him. His friends, his brother, his **_soulmate_**. Everything and everyone.

The wolf in sheep's clothing suddenly grinned at him, showing off their razor sharp teeth. He was **_pissed_**. He wanted nothing more than that **_Demon_** gone. Forever. How dare they take everyone he ever cared for from him and just casually standing there. Not a _single _scratchon them and wearing that wicked cocky grin on their face.

He felt his magic spark a little more, enough to show his one glowing blue eye that flashed bright yellow. He glowered, his previous fear for that thing gone. Replaced only by blind fury, hatred, and vengeance.

Not a moment after that do they start to cackle. Not even a sign of fear evident on their face. That only angered Sans alot more.

No sooner than that, the fight begins.

Rows of sharp bones summoned through thin air, targeting the lone still cackling figure. Only for them to dodge easily as if it was some game they've been practicing on. **_A game they've already mastered_**.

Summoning gaster blasters, they continued to dodge effortlessly, running a straight line towards Sans. He summoned more bones from the ground this time... But they still dodge. Every. Single. One. of them.

They sliced through the air where Sans once stood, only realizing that he stood a few more feet away from them. Teleportation. The **Demon **growled, but there were no sign of annoyance. It only seems to get them more excited.

The fight continued on. Making Sans realize how pointless it actually was. He couldn't even land a hit on them and he was already getting tired. Faster than any other genocide runs. Maybe because this time it wasn't Frisk who was being possessed? Frisk was just a kid. Kids tire easily. Of course they would pick a much better puppet to use. Of course they would have to pick the love of his pathetic life. That has always been his luck. Maybe it would've actually been better if he were to join his brother and soulmate up there somewhere. Heaven was it? Maybe he should just give up. He knew he couldn't win anyways. Especially now.

Sweat was all over his skull, drenching his shirt and jacket because of it, giving it a foul smell. Not like he washed them anyways. He panted, aiming another gaster blaster at them, as they continue to dodge and sliced through the obstacles that was his magic. This was getting harder. He teleported one last time as the blade came closer to end his suffering. He couldn't. Why can't he just let himself die? Is the thought of death scaring him that much? He died before haven't he?

He leaned against one of the giant pillars. Magic all drained. They turned around to face him, sensing that he no longer could fight. They broke off into another huge creepy grin, snickering at him. Taunting him.

But they made no move towards him.

"_**You know, Sans**_"

He flinced, hearing their voice for the first time other than their laughter makes him even more unease. Their voice sounded like multiple voices all at once. (Y/n)'s voice was the main one.

"_**You could've actually hurt the love of your life if I weren't that of an expert at dodging.**_"

Sans widen his eyesockets. They saw this and snickered, twirling the dusty stained knife in their hands.

"_**That's right, dummy. You could've killed them. They're here. Listening. Watching. ... Crying.**_"

"(y-y/n)? they're alive!?"

Tears of happiness and huge relief spreads through Sans, though, as quickly as it came, it vanished. Replacing it with rage all over again.

"why are you doing this!?"

The **Demon** blinked.

"_**Why?**_"

Sans could only nod and wait for a response.

...

It starts to cackle.

"**_'Why!?' You ask?_**"

It repeats, holding it's stomach from laughter. But then it suddenly went quiet. The face they make now expressionless. But then angry as they let out a demonic growl.

"**_You. F*cking. Idiot. You should know already by now._**"

They took a step closer to Sans, making him tense as fear swell up inside him once again.

"**_You._**"

It points sharply at him. He flinches away from the pointed finger, but it still followed him.

"**_Made a 'grave' mistake by being (Y/n)'s soulmate._**"

He straighten himself up from the pillar, glaring at them. This was no time for puns. Funny really how the tables have turned since he's usually the one to spill out puns at an inappropriate time.

"**_They were happy just the way they were until you came into the picture and ruined everything._**"

"and how could I have known that, exactly?"

"**_Don't be so full of yourself. You're nothing but a waste of space._**"

It spat at him.

"like i'd believe anything you have to say."

It gave him a smirk that sent chills down his spine.

"**_Oh, but you will. You're nothing but a useless, worthless bag of old rotten bones. No one needs you."_**

Sans rolled his eyes in annoyance, almost choosing to ignore it. It doesn't think that it can break him easily can it?

**_"Who actually needs someone that doesn't do anything with their life? Why even live if you gave no effort to actually live a life!? You've been nothing but a burden to your brother._**"

He flinches harshly from the last few lines.

"**_Wouldn't even make an effort to make Papyrus happy. Wouldn't even pick up a goddamn sock._**"

Sans growled.

"that's none of your damn business-"

"**_Who would want a lazy soulmate? Who can't even do anything with his life. WHO WOULDN'T EVEN GIVE AN EFFORT TO PROTECT HIS OWN FRIENDS AND FAMILY DESPITE BEING THE MOST POWERFUL BOSS MONSTER AND THAT HAS THE KNOWLEDGE ABOUT THE FUCKING RESETS!?_**"

Sans bared his teeth, refusing to shed any tears. Everything they said felt so true.

"**_You couldn't even protect your own soulmate. Can't even make them happy._**"

A huge tear slid down past his cheek bone.

"**_They were depressed. That's how I got to take control of their body in the first place. They were unhappy being here. They didn't want a soulmate. Why did you think they rushed through the Underground? So they could get out quicker. Away from you. I was only trying to help her by ERASING every single one of you from existence._**"

A sob was heard from Sans and he quickly covered his mouth, he didn't want to alert the **_demon_** of his vulnerability. But it was too late. He felt like it was his fault that all this had happened. If only he helped. He didn't though, so it was right about him being useless. Helpless. It heard him sob. And that made them smile eerily.

"**_You could've at least TRIED to make them happy. But no. You didn't. Instead you just avoid them like a plague and made things worst._**"

He remembered the time where (Y/n) wanted to talk to him, said it was something important. But he just up and left from embarrassment. To him it's overwhelming. Being around your soulmate makes you feel complete... But the feeling was so new to him that he just couldn't take it. So overwhelmed by their mere presence. Now he just feels more guilt. He should have been there for them.

"**_They said that you avoided them and thought that you actually hated them or something. So yeah, this was clearly all your fault in the end, huh? Talking about being nothing but a bad omen._**"

Now tears were freely flowing down his face. He tried to wipe them away but it kept flowing down freely, so he covered his face instead.

"**_Talking about being a bad omen though. No one really needs you in their life. Papyrus could take care of himself just fine. He would be better off without you actually. Does he really have to do everything for you? Can't you do anything? Or are you that... Worthless? Useless? Helpless? Unneeded? Pfft. What am I saying? Of course that's true. What can you actually do? I mean, other than being a burden despite having the powers to make you be otherwise?_**"

Sans couldn't answer. He just slid down the pillar and started to openly sob. Not even realizing that he was slowly turning to dust from him completely losing hope.

"**_Can't you do anything right?_**"

"(y-y-y/n)..."

Once he finally realized that he was slowly turning to dust, he just cracked up a broken smile.

"i... have al-always l-loved (y/n)..."

It stood silent. Watching Sans slowly turn to dust.

"i-i'm so s-sorry for being n-n-nothing but a b-burden to y-you, p-papyrus! ...(y-y/n)..."

He hiccuped and continued his ugly sobbing. Wiping his tearful eyesockets. But it was pointless as more tears kept rolling down.

"i-i didn't know... i-i'm so sorry..."

Sans whimpers, half of his body now gone.

"**_They even said that they never even loved you in the first place._**"

That seems to do the trick as he was suddenly wiped out of existence.

Leaving nothing but a pile of dust and a dusty dirty stained blue jacket.

* * *

**[Sans** **Perspective]**

I jolt up sitting on my dirty mattress with a loud gasp and a strangled sob. Grasping on the bedsheets tightly until I hear a rip through the thin dirty stained cloth. There was thick sweat on my pillows. I could still feel some trailing down my skull. My soul was beating rapidly to the point where it actually kinda hurts. My magic spasm throughout the room making the room lit up and make it seem alot more messier. I couldn't control it as I sat there, continuing my sobbing as I lay back down on my bed. Not planning to go back to sleep but curl up into a defenseless ball.

'I really am pathetic aren't I?'

I let out a tiny whimper, snapping my eyesockets shut, curling deeper into myself, just hoping that the bed would just swallow me up into the void. So I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore...

** _Bzzt_ **

"...hnn..."

_ **Bzzt** _

I cracked open one of my eyesockets in curiosity as my phone keeps vibrating.

** _Bzzt_ **

"ngghhh..."

I groaned, that also turns into a pathetic whimper as I quickly snatch my phone from my desk. I unlocked it and see that I have a few new text messages.

'who the hell would text me at this ungodly hour? ...usually no one texts me... what changed?'

** _Bzzt_ **

It won't stop.

I open the texting app to see who it was...

"(y-y/n)..."

Wow. Perfect timing. Well, knowing them, even at this ungodly hour they still would be wide awake. Being an Insomniac isn't fun.

I checked at what they had to say.

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

Hey, Sans... You awake? [03:26 AM]|

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

I have a favor to ask of you... [03:27 AM]|

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

Hope you don't mind. 😅 [03:27 AM]|

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

And yeah, I know this is DEFINITELY NOT the time to be asking for things and you're probably still asleep, but- hey! I'm tired of waiting. I can't sleep anyways. So... What the hell, might as well tell you now before I forget again... 🤣😅 [03:28 AM]|

I decided to respond. I'm done trying to avoid them. Man did that nightmare traumatized me though. It's a good thing that they could help distract me from it. Even if it's just for a bit...

|You:

uh, yeah sure kid. lay 'em on me? [Just now; 03:29 AM]|

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

Oh shit, sorry Sans, did I wake you? [03:30 AM]|

|You:

nah, was already awake. no worries. so what is it, kid? [Just now; 03:30]|

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

0-0 wow ok. That's a first. [03:31 AM]|

What do they mean by that?

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

That's the first/second time in a long while you actually responded to my texts! And so quickly too. That's new! Well... kinda. Usually you don't or took longer to respond, you know? [03:32 AM]|

'way to make me feel better about myself, sweetheart. not.' I sighed, gripping my skull, dropping my phone on the bed. 'where had it all gone wrong...?' we... Used to be so close...

...

** _Bzzt_ **

I just stared at the lit up screen numbly. Thankfully the tears have stopped for now. Leaving only stained wet cheek bones and my stupid blue blush from all the crying. I'm actually feeling quite light-headed right now...

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

Anyway, wanna meet up sometime soon? It's better if we talked about it face to face. [03:34 AM]|

I thought about it, blushing from the invitation just slightly. I waited for a few minutes to decide, then I finally responded back.

|You:

heh, don't tell me that this is a date... 😏😉 [Just now; 03:39 AM]|

'idiot, of course it isn't.'

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

Kay, I won't. 😆😉 [03:40 AM]|

I blushed more. 'w-what's with the winky face?'

Before I could think further into it, my phone buzzed again.

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

Are you going? [03:40 AM]|

... should I? what if i did something stupid and embarrassed myself in front of them?

... Contemplating just for a bit I decided to just go. I mean, it's been awhile since we've hanged out together.

Alone.

Blushing darkly at the thought, typing away my response.

|You:

sure, kid. got nothing better to do. i definitely don't plan on going back to sleep now though. since i'm awake. [Just now; 03:46 AM]

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

GREAT! We could go now then! 😀 [03:47 AM]|

My breath hitches. 'n-now? as in _right now_, right now?'

My phone buzzed again.

|verte-bae 😘😍❤️:

That is if you want to! I'm not forcing you into anything. You can decide! 😅 [03:48 AM]|

...

|You:

um... now is fine. i guess... [Just now; 03:48 AM]

'what the hell am i saying!? i can't let them see me like this!'

Right when I wanted to change my mind, there were a few quiet and quick knocks in front of the door of the house.

'wait... were they there this whole time!? how long were they out there!? in the cold too for hells sake!'

I quickly teleported to the front door, hesitating to open it. 'what if it's not them?' I opened it regardless.

Standing in front of me, where none other than the love of my life. They're actually here. Eyes a normal shade of (e/c), maybe even dark bags under their eyes from lack of sleep. Their body almost as pale as a white sheet of paper. They don't look so good, are they sick!? Even their eyes look duller then usual! Their smile was also strained. There was even some layers of snow on their head and shoulders, indicating that they did, infact, wait outside for awhile.

"... how long have you been out here, kid?"

I was worried. They could have told me they were outside. They smiled wider. But it still looked strained.

"Not long."

I highly doubt that. But I quickly led them inside, sitting down next to them on the green couch.

"so, uh, kid. what d'ja wanna talk about?"

They didn't reply. Instead, they just come at me and hugged me. I stood there frozen in place. Even my skull was flushed. This was the most physical they had been with me in a long while.

Then they leaned further into me, making my blush a deeper shade of blue.

"I missed you..."

My body stilled.

* * *

**[(Y/n)'s Perspective]**

You felt his body freeze in place against you. Just as you were about to pull away from him he already had his arms around you tightly. Keeping you from pulling away.

"don't..."

You lean away from him enough to see his face but not enough to break the hug. He had blue tears in his eyesockets.

"don't say that..."

He refused to look at you.

"h-how can you... how can you miss someone you don't even care about?"

He was trying to control his emotions. You furrowed your eyebrows at this. He had looked like he had been crying too before.

"What do you mean...? By me not caring about you? Who told you that?"

He hiccuped

"... nightmare..."

Another one? Damn. Probably another genocide run.

"... Well... Care to tell me whats it about?"

He shook his head and let me go, turning away from me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair feeling irritated.

'was it Chara again? Even when we're out of the Underground, it didn't help his sleep terror... What am I supposed do now?'

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't realized that Sans got up and went somewhere. Until I felt myself being wrapped in a warm blanket. I stared at him, making him look a little more nervous.

"you looked like you needed something warm... you have been out in the cold for awhile, right? here... i... even brought you some... hot chocolate."

He seems embarrassed. He set the steaming hot chocolate down on the coffee table beside the couch. Their house was the exact same replica from the house in the Underground. It made them feel more at home, they explained.

"sorry if i-"

"Say no more, pumpkin. Thanks."

His face flushed a bit more.

"no prob"

He sat near me again, looking as if he was trying to find the right words of what to say next.

"So, gonna explain why you look like you've been crying before I came?"

He tensed. 'ah, right. Probably shouldn't have asked that. He still looks like he needs some space. Though, I have a strong feeling that he also needs comfort.' I stared at the steaming mug that's filled with my hot chocolate on the wooden coffee table, just waiting for Sans' reply. Then I heard him sigh.

"alright, fine."

He turns to finally face me.

"i'll... tell you."

I gave him a satisfied grin.

"but let me warn you... that it's _not_ a happy story."

I snorted

"Duh."

He rolls his pin-pricks and grinned half-heartedly. Only to give off a strained grin again. Probably because he realizes that he has to relive the memory again. Poor guy.

"uh, yeah... so... it all started like this-"

And so he told you the whole story about that nightmare. He said that some**_ Demon_** took control over you, killing everyone, that it also likes to spit insults at him. Saying that he's worthless, useless, helpless, and unneeded. That his bro would be better off without him. That no one needed him in their lives. That no one cared about him.

...

You stared at him wide-eyed through the whole story. Listening intently of what he has to say. He had some tears trailing down his cheek bones as he explained the nightmare.

"a-and it f-felt so true to i-ignore, so i c-couldn't take it a-anymore..."

... Poor baby...

"i... kinda wish that i could just... end it all already."

You still stared at him, but now harshly. That kinda triggered something in you. _You hate_ it when someone talks about committing suicide. _Especially_ if that someone is really important to you.

He still refuse to look at you, so you pounced on him and pinned him down, forcing him to face you while hearing him yelp in surprise. You glared at him. This is some pretty sensitive topic. Especially to you... Since you've been in Sans position before, you know exactly how it feels. And you'll do your fucking _best_. To make sure he heals. To make sure he's happy. To make sure he feels joy. _To make sure he feels **loved and needed**._

"Sans..."

He winced.

"Don't _ever_ say t-that aga-in!"

Your voice cracked through the end, feeling that your tears had started to form.

"Y-you a-are _not_ worthless! O-or useless. Or helpless. And you are _very_ m-much needed Sans."

A tear slid down your cheek and fell on Sans's forehead. A tear also slides off from Sans's eyesocket.

"b-but... no one cares about m-me..."

"People do care! I care! If I didn't care about you I wouldn't have had to do this in the first place! If I didn't care I wouldn't have came here in three in the fucking morning _just_ to check on you! I-if I didn't care about you I-i wouldn't have m-missed you so much. If I-i didn't care a-about you I wouldn't h-have tried to make any effort to c-contact you again."

He looks surprised and flustered.

"...i-i didn't kno-"

"I n-need you in my life, Sans, otherwise my s-soul wouldn't be complete."

His eyelights brighten as he flushed a deeper blue.

"So please..."

You hid your head between his neck and shoulder.

"Stop avoiding me,"

You breathed making him shiver

"And don't ever do or try or even _think_ about committing_** suicide**_."

Just saying the word 'suicide' gives a wrong taste in your mouth... Despite being obsessed at the thought before for yourself. But coming from someone else you care about. It just feels... Wrong. So very wrong, and you just... Want it to go away.

You went to get up but Sans had already got he's arms around you, squeezing you tightly against him. You felt your chest getting wet and realized it was Sans's tears as he let out a broken sob. You wrapped your arms around him in return. Just letting him cry on your chest.

He's so small...

"There there, just... Let it all out. I'm here for you, Sans. Forever and ever. I'm not going _anywhere_."

He started sobbing loudly after you finish that sentence. You realize the lack of Papyrus, he should have woken up by now and check what was up from all the noises. Maybe he's not home? Having another sleep over with Undyne perhaps? ... You'll let it slide for now. Sans needs you.

You both just cuddle there on the couch for awhile, until Sans had finally stopped crying. But he was still letting out a few sniffles despite not having nostrils. Magic is just _**amazing**_, am I right?

"You good there, buddy?"

He nodded silently, his grip on you loosen.

"Well then, I'll just continue my speech."

He... hugs you tighter.

"Okay there... Um... You said something about being unneeded?"

Why am I feeling awkward all of the sudden?

He nods.

"Well, you're needed, alot! And there's proof!"

He tilted his head upwards at you so he could see you better.

"Well, you give helpful advice to people, helping Alphys with her projects, being the absolute _**best**_ company ever, and you took care of Papyrus all by yourself. That's very admirable, you know? If it wasn't for you, Pap wouldn't even be here and you _know that_. You do make Papyrus happy just by being there for him, giving him endless support. You kept him company when he didn't have any friends that time. You fed him, kept a roof over his head, looking after him before yourself..."

His pin-pricks turned into stars for a second there. At least you think so. But you definitely knew he was blushing. Like, alot.

"Why wouldn't someone care about you, Sans? Especially Papyrus, and myself. You're just so.. very admirable. You're funny, charming, very smart, super cute, handsome, and a huge dork that I've come to love so much..."

You trailed off for a bit there. You also saw Sans's blush deepen. Impossible.

"... I love you, Sans..."

His eyesockets are lidded now.

"And sometimes... I even envy you. You're just so... Perfect. I mean, why can someone so perfect... Be so... Depressed."

You hold his hands gently as if scared of hurting him.

"I know you've been through a lot of stuff... But, you're still perfect in my eyes..."

Okay now you're sure his pin-pricks definitely turn into hearts.

"You're so useful to me, worthy of everything good in life, you're not helpless, Sans, you're so independent, why can't you see that?"

I sighed deeply leaning my forehead against his.

"And oh _god_ do I _need _you in my life."

He trembles, feeling overwhelmed by all the love you're giving him and just, leaned in.

_Kissing you._

You blushed wildly but just give into the kiss. Once you sperated, you were breathless. He just took your breath away. **_{Pun definitely not intended}_**

"(y-y/n)..."

He looked into my eyes as if searching for something. When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he relaxed.

"Still don't believe me?"

He laughs,

"no."

You playfully glared at him.

"Oh well so be it"

You smiled devilishly, pinning him down on the couch for the second time today.

"You will be sorry!"

And then he starts laughing hysterically, as if _someone_ was _tickling_ him. Which you definitely were not doing. Note sarcasm.

"hhh-HA! S-STAH-HAHAHAAHAHAHAP!!! HAHAHA *wheeze* *choke* -hhhhAH *sob* S-STAHAP! P-PLEHEASE"

After awhile when he looks like he was about to faint, you finally decided to have mercy on him. You watched him pant and smirked at an ideal pun coming up in your brain.

"Did I leave you breathless?"

He choked down a laugh.

"-hhhh y-yea babe, you took my breath away, i can't help but to stare at you _lung_-ingly."

You snickered and shoved at him playfully, making him chuckle.

'What a quick turn of events.' you sighed, feeling happy to make him feel better.

"I love you, Sans..."

He stopped chuckling and stared.

He pecked your lips shyly.

"i love you too. probably more than you."

"No way in hell. There's no way you could possibly love me more than I love you."

He blushes and pecked your lips again.

"What's this gonna be, a ritual where you have to kiss your bae every 2 minutes?"

He gave a low chuckle again.

"maybe, I mean, if _you _want that to be a thing where we have to kiss eachother every few minutes, then I'm all out on it."

"Scandalous~"

He laughs again. Man do you love hearing his genuine laughter. Kind of addicting, honestly.

"... So... does that mean we're a thing now?"

He looks at you jokingly

"never knew we could be an object..."

You gave him an unimpressed look. He just kissed your forehead and got up from the couch.

"well of course, sweetheart. what else could we be?"

I got off the couch as well

"Dunno', could always be a friend with benefits kind of thing."

"do you want that instead?"

He actually looks mildly hurt.

"N-NO! Of course not! I'm happy being stuck here with you forever."

He looks at me funny like with a huge blush on his face and a big grin.

"forever?"

My face explodes with red.

"I-I didn't mean it like tha-"

"i wouldn't mind being with you forever... i-i mean we _are_ technically **soulmates**, so... it would only make sense if we-"

"You're right! **_Let's get married!_**"

His face also explodes.

"n-ngghhh! if that's really what you want, then-!"

** _BAM_ **

"NYEHEHEH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS BACK FROM HIS DAILY EARLY TRAINING!"

You and Sans jumped and scream in surprise, holding eachother tightly.

** _The End._**

**Author's Note:**

> {P.S I did draw a scene from this because I was in a drawing mood. Just a short 10-30 min sketch that I lazily colored in. I got lazy, lelz. But I couldn't put it here because an error had occurred and I wasn't able to post it here. It sucks, amirite'?}  
{Don't worry. I have another account but in Quotev. The picture works well  
over there if you're really that interested. The account name is the same as this one, easy to find lel. 😂}  
{(5300+ words) longest chapter I have ever done in my entire pathetic life, lol.}


End file.
